


Surprises

by Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Acrobatics, China, Fluff, Happy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Multilingual Character, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth/pseuds/Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth
Summary: Five times Nico surprised/shocked someone.+One time everyone surprised/shocked him.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> All translations are taken from Google Translate, so if it's wrong please let me know, otherwise enjoy.

Nico wasn't the most open person. He didn't just drop random details about himself and was easily embarrassed when he did. No matter how small it seemed to other people, to Nico it was like admitting something major.

His friends didn't mind, they waited for him to open up more and were happy that Nico was adjusting to life at camp.

Reyna was especially protective after feeling a fraction of Nico's pain. She tried everyday to lessen his pain and anguish, make him feel happy and loved.

It was why he could constantly surprise them.

 

**1**

Nico and Jason were wandering through camp joking and laughing. For Nico it was small giggles and Jason it was loud boisterous laughter.

They'd swapped Percy's shampoo for enchanted hair dye so that his hair would match his eyes when they heard Clarisse talking to someone.

"Camp Half-Blood."

There was a silence before Clarisse repeated it.

Walking over they found Clarisse, Chiron and a child of about 9. The girl had long black hair and bright grey eyes. Annabeth was rapidly flipping through a book next to them.

"Chiron?"

"This is....we don't know, she turned up at camp but she doesn't speak English or understand Greek or Latin." Chiron looked pained.

"Do you know what language?" Nico asked, Jason spared a glance at him before focusing on the girl. She was eyeing both of them curiously.

"We don't know." Annabeth sighed, obviously exasperated.

"Кто ты?" _who are you,_ She turned to look between them all. "почему я здесь?"  _why am I here?_

Nico grinned, "меня зовут Нико, он Уильям, Аннабет, Кларисса и Хирон."  _my name is Nico, he is William, Annabeth, Clarisse and Chiron._

Everyone froze to look at the two, Nico who was smiling gently and the girl who was both shocked and happy.

"Это Кэмп-Половина крови."  _this is Camp half blood._ Nico explained why the child was here, her mum was a goddess but they needed to figure out who.

Per Percys request, the girl - Natasha - should be claimed soon. Annabeth grinned when Athena's symbol glowed above Natasha's head. Nico rattled off more russian, before picking up the girl. He settled her on his hip before getting Annabeth to walk with him to Natasha's new cabin.

Jason went with them, "since when did you speak Russian?"

"I know a couple languages, m..mom thought it was a good idea." Nico's voice lowered to a whisper before it faded off, he'd gone bright red.

"Me too! Your mum's really smart and um when you say a couple?"

Nico laughed loudly at Jason's now frantic tone. The son of Jupiter had never been so shocked in his life.

 

**2**

Everyone knew about Nico's ability to literally see souls. The Apollo cabin were always happy to have him around the infirmary. Nico could tell how close a soul was to death.

During the second to last week Nico strolled out his cabin to see Annabeth and Percy on the steps of the Poseidon Cabin. They were laughing and teasing each other if Annabeths grin and Percys blush were an indicator.

Nico frowned then couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face when he realised what had been confusing him about the picture.

After his confession, Nico had found it awkward to be around Percy, but now it was much easier. Percy had become an annoying older brother to him rather than a crush.

"Congrats." Nico reached them still smiling.

"Congrats on what?" Annabeth shared a confused look with Percy.

"On your baby." Nico shrugged, "see ya, I'm supposed to be in the infirmary. Oh your kids soul is really bright and strong by the way."

Percy reacted to Nico's words first, hands flying to Annabeths stomach and eyes widening in shock.

"Your pregnant?!" He shrieked

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled, hands over Percy and speaking at the same time as her boyfriend.

"We're parents?" They said in shock and awe.

Neither saw Nico's sad smile, he'd never forget Biancas unusually bright soul. He was just happy she'd have a good home.

And if he spoiled his new niece incessantly when she was born, no one had to know why.

 

**3**

Nico had always been flexible as a child, Bianca taking it upon herself to incessantly tease her younger brother. Eventually she convinced him to get acrobatics training and Nico has never regretted the decision since.

After her death, Nico kept practicing, never allowing himself to get rusty because it was one way of remembering his sister.

After the wars, Nico was either running away from camp or too busy trying to make friends to remember this particular skill set. Acrobatics never came up in conversation either, so no one found out.

Until

Leo and Calypso arrived back at camp in November with most campers gone and none of the seven there.

Frank and Hazel were in camp Jupiter with Annabeth attending a top uni, Percy going to Camp Jupiter's uni with Jason and Piper.

Nico greeted them with a tight hug, still remembering Leo's death. Not an eyelid was batted at the sight of Leo's girlfriend.

A week later they were sent to collect fraternal twins of Morpheus, a boy and girl.

On the way home, they got ambushed by empousai and Nico noticed the girl immediately go to shield her brother, a sharp pang ripping through him.

There were seven all together, three were instantly disintegrated by Leo and another two killed by Calypso. The last two went after Nico.

He doesn't remember thinking through the decision to take his eye off one for all of three seconds when her went to deliver a killing blow to her sister.

"Nico! Get out of the way!" Leo yelled as the other went for a weak spot in his defence.

To everyone's surprise he handspringed backwards and got into a better position to take the last down.

Turning around he ignored the half awed, half shocked looks, "everyone okay?"

 

**4**

Nico only started to fear the shadows after almost becoming one.

He found it irrational and never told a soul, he was a child of the underworld he shouldn't be scared of shadows. He'd walked through Tartarus, alone, so he couldn't be scared of something so minor.

So he decided to conquer his fear and turn it into an advantage for him.

Slowly he mastered the ability to turn into shadows at will. Nico didn't tell anyone but was secretly very happy with himself.

Because he knew from Tartarus and the underworld how monsters could turn fears against someone.

One day everyone had been at the Hades table including Frank and Hazel when Will sat next to him.

It was a squeeze but Will's blinding smile made up for it. They both chose to ignore the noise and chaos behind them. Idly chatting Nico sniggered when Will's stomach rumbled.

"Pass a pear death boy."

"Sure sunshine."

Nico turned around but found he couldn't reach, so instead he turned his arm to shadows and reached through Percy.

There was an inhuman high pitched screech that sent hellhounds running. Everyone looked over to find Percy clawing at his chest with wide eyed shock/horror filled expression aimed at Nico, the son of Hades smirking and Will frozen in surprise pear in hand.

 

**5**

Reyna hadn't been on the best terms with Nico when they met. Both incredibly cautious around the other. As time passed it seemed to ease but Reyna could never forget the day she found out Nico was a child of Hades, not Pluto.

She'd raged and cursed him for lying, feeling betrayed and hurt yet again. Once she thought it through, Reyna saw the logic in the lie. He'd been helping both camps and trying to prevent a war.

Reyna seldom saw Nico smile on the Argo II and rarely during their quest to take Athenas statue to Camp. 

She only realised the extent of his pain and suffering when she shared her power and got the emotional backlash. It was agonising yet only a small portion, in that moment Reyna saw how strong the son of Hades was.

In the last part of their quest, Reyna got closer to him and vice versa, coming to think of Nico as a brother. Knowing how much he suffered mentally, Reyna became an overprotective big sister and Camp Half Blood soon found out what an enraged Reyna looked like.

As time passed, Reyna learnt that she was the only person Nico confided in and she couldn't be happier.

It was one week where Nico called her 'sorella' that she got the shock of her life. 

He'd said and gone crimson immediately, muttering a brief apology before running off. Reyna tried not to feel hurt.

The next time he said it, Reyna smiled and threw an arm around him, not knowing what it meant just that it wasn't an insult.

Soon Nico regularly referred to her as 'sorella'. It became a normal thing for them.

At some point Reyna became curious to know what it meant and may or may not have cried when she found out. Her shock turned into an idea. From then on she started to refer to Nico as 'hermano', her first language being Spanish, after all she grew up in San Juan.

Nico cried when he found out what it meant, running straight to Reyna for a hug.

Sorella = sister, Italian

Hermano = brother, Spanish

 

**+1**

Will first saw Nico when he raised hell at the battle of the labyrinth and than again at the battle in Manhattan doing the exact same thing.

He first met Nico after he fell out of a shadow, the cute kid scowling and glaring. So of course he had to tease the kid.

The three days in the infirmary thing was  _definitely_ not a ploy to spend more time with Nico. 

He thanked every star in the sky when Nico decided to stay and again when Nico helped out in the infirmary. Then Nico started to learn healing from him. 

Randomly he'd find Nico glaring at something, muttering under his breath but only when a camper with a low chance of survival came in. Everyone came to expect it after the first two times. Later everyone found out the thing Nico threatened and had once called a bitch was Thanatos. Will was the first to figure out Nico was stopping the God of death from doing his job.

Of course this meant a lot of time was spent together and the knowing smirks from his cabin was not helping the situation.

Will decided that he was going to ask Nico on a date. Once his cabin was mostly empty.

Which is how he found himself at the end of the docks with Nico on the last week of official camp with his toes skimming the water.  _definitely_ not noticing that Nico was too short to do the same and  _definitely_ not internally squealing at how adorable it was. The lazy smile was not helping.

"Hey neeks?" Will thought he was very lucky that he was the only person who got to call the son of Hades 'neeks'

"Hmm."

"Well...I was just..wondering..if maybe..you'd...got any plans tomorrow?" Will cursed his stammering.

"Nope." Nico looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and couldn't help the slight teasing tone of voice. "Why?"

"Would you...maybe...like to go...onadatewithme?"

"Where are we going?"

"I..is that a yes?" Will couldn't help the fact he was still bathed in nerves.

"Of course it is Sunshine." Nico smiled over to him, completely unguarded and Will suddenly noticed the cute freckles over the bridge of his nose. 

Will was about to speak when the weirdest thing happened.

"SOLANGELO HAS SET SAIL!" 

They turned to see the entire camp plus Apollo and Hades on a massive ship, the word Solangelo in glittery gold calligraphy on the side.

Nico blushed and in his shock accidently shadow travelled him and Will to China.

"This was not my idea of a first date." Will said, glancing down the Great Wall of China. "But I think it's perfect."


End file.
